Otaku Chemists Story
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Update! Chap. 4: Eh... Sayangku udah selesai?” Kata-kata tak diduga tersebut datang dari..... NARUTO! “Sayang?” Hinata tak percaya kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi..... Warning: Crack pairing inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Chara2 yang ada di sini itu dibuat oleh tuan Masashi Kishimoto

History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi itu manga buatan Matsuena Syun

Warning:

Crack pairing, Jangan jadi benci sama gw gara2 gw nge-pairing yang aneh2... :d

Umur karakter di fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan umur mereka di manga, begitu juga dengan selisih umur antar karakter.

Terima kasih buat:

A1y puff yang udah ngasih ide buat Fakultas-nya Hinata...

Buat yg nungguin Narubase: sabar aja, akan gw update dalam waktu dekat kalo gw lagi ada niat... ;D

_Kalau dialog yang pake italik, artinya itu pikiran dalam hati suatu karakter._

_

* * *

_Chapter 1: And then they meet each other.

Di Universitas swasta konoha, Universitas swasta besar yang terkenal karena kegiatan klub-nya yang sangat aktif. Masa Orientasi mahasiswa baru sudah selesai. Hari ini adalah hari kegiatan klub-klub dimulai.

Di fakultas Farmasi, beberapa maba (mahasiswa baru) juga sedang membicarakan kegiatan klub.

"... Jadi kamu mau masuk klub apa Hina-chan?" tanya seorang lelaki bertopeng hitam-oranye.

"Ba, Baru mau coba-coba aja sih..." Kata wanita pemalu berambut hitam sebahu yang di tanya itu. "Ta- tapi hari ini aku mau coba lihat-lihat k-klub kimia dulu...", "Ka-kalau Tobi-kun mau masuk k-klub apa?" Tanyanya pada lelaki bertopeng tadi.

"Hnn... Rencananya mau coba klub sosial satu, terus mungkin nyoba-nyoba klub bela diri" Katanya dengan keceriaan yang tak jelas alasannya itu. "Hina-chan nggak tertarik ikutan klub bela diri? Ikutan aja Kalau ada yang ngegangguin Hina chan di situ, nanti Tobi Hajar deh." Lanjut Tobi dengan gaya dan nada suara yang 'sok imut'.

Sekedar Informasi, Universitas Swasta Konoha ini memang lebih terkenal ke prestasi klub-klubnya dibandingkan dengan prestasi akademisnya. Sehingga tak heran kalau banyak kasus-kasus kekerasan antar mahasiswa di sini. Menanggapi hal ini, Rektor USK saat ini menyarankan agar mahasiswa2 di USK setidaknya tergabung ke dalam suatu klub bela diri resmi.

"A-aku kan udah latihan di dojo di rumah..." Kata Hinata lagi, keluarga Hyuuga memang terkenal karena selain kaya, mereka juga mengajarkan kung-fu Hyuuga yang cukup berprestasi.

"Iya, ya..." Kata Tobi, tetap dengan nada ceria-nya yang tadi. "Kalau gitu Tobi duluan ya " Kata Tobi sambil berlari ke luar.

"_haihh.. Tobi sudah pergi... Mesti ke ruang klub sendirian deh... semoga sempai-nya di sana baik-baik" _Pikir Hinata cemas.

...

"_A-akhirnya aku sampai juga.. Ta- tapi kok kesannya agak..." _Di depan Hinata berdiri sebuah pintu, dengan tulisan di depannya yang dengan jelas mengatakan:

Klub Kimia

Silahkan masuk untuk melihat-lihat

Kalau mau gabung lebih bagus lagi

Peringatan!!

Kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas

CEDERA DAN KECELAKAAN yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini!!

**'DUARRRRR!!...'**

Tiba2 terdengar ledakan dari dalam ruangan Klub Kimia tersebut. Sehingga membuat Hinata kita yang sedang gugup itu mundur beberapa langkah, dan...

Bruk!!...

"Kyaaa... Maaf..." Hinata spontan membalikkan badannya, mencari tahu siapakah orang yang dia tabrak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata lelaki berambut biru pucat belah tengah, dan berkaca mata tebal itu. "Kamu anggota baru ya? Atau Cuma melihat-lihat?"

"Sa-saya... Masih berpikir-pikir u-untuk be-bergabung." Kata hinata gugup, menyentuhkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya. (pose khas Hinata, buat yang sering baca Naruto pasti tau )

"Hoo... Kalau gitu kenalkan, Nama gw Kabuto, Ketua klub kimia." Kata pria tadi sambil mengajak Hinata salaman.

Muka Hinata langsung memerah, seumur hidupnya, dapat dihitung dengan jari pengalamannya bersentuhan tangan dengan pria selain keluarganya.

"Ta- tadi... Di dalam... Meledak... a-ada yang meledak..." Kata Hinata mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh... Itu palingan si Psycho itu lagi, hahahah..." Kabuto tertawa santai sambil membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Psy-psycho?" Hinata mulai ketakutan.

"Iya... Itu julukan kita buat dia... Aneh aneh aja sih... Masa anak Psikologi ikutan klub kimia? Udah gitu terobsesi sama eksperimen yang kalo bukan bikin reaksi yang meledak, yang bikin api, ato bikin Asam."

"_Se-sepertinya ada senpai yang mengerikan di sini.. gawat..." _Pikir Hinata

"Siapa itu, Kabuto senpai? Anggota baru ya?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut merah-muda.

"Iya sakura-chan." Jawab Kabuto. "Ngg... Nama lo siapa ya? angkatan berapa?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata... Masih Maba..."

"Ah, Ini Hinata, tolong di antar keliling ruang klub ya Sakura-Chan."

"Baik Kabuto-senpai." Jawab sakura. "Nama gue Sakura, sekarang tahun ke 2 di sini. Silahkan lihat-lihat, kalau ada pertanyaan, nggak suah malu-malu, tanya saja langsung." Lanjut Sakura ke hinata.

"Ba- baik..."

"Ah iya Sakura... Si psycho-chan baru bikin 'bom' baru ya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Iya, kelihatannya begitu."

"A-ano.. Yang tadi me-meledak itu?" Hinata tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ngg... Itu bisasa kok di sini." Kata Sakura. "Asal dilakukan di ruangan khusus experimen berbahaya yang ada di belakang lo itu." Lanjutnya.

"_Ruangan khusus eksperimen berbahaya?" _Hinata-pun membalikkan badannya, dan saat itu juga seseorang keluar dari ruangan tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

'Brukk!!'

Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan, dada orang itu bertabrakan tepat dengan muka Hinata.

"Ahh... Maaf un... Bahaya kalau baju gw masih ada reaksi kimia-nya, un." Kata si penabrak itu.

Sang penabrak pun membuka lap steril dan mengelap muka Hinata.

Untuk Hinata yang pemalu itu, mukanya di-lap sama seorang pria merupakan 'serangan mental' yang sangat dahsyat.. Mukanya langsung memerah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Eh?, Un? Lo anggota baru ya?" Tanya si penabrak. Selain Jas laboratorium yang diapakai olehnya, penampilan si penabrak ini ternyata 'CUKUP' nyentrik. Dia memakai Rompi, Baju, dan Celana yang berbeda warna. Rambutnya kuning dan dikuncir dengan gaya yang tidak biasa. "Maaf ya udah nabrak-nabrak, un."

"Bikin bom baru lagi Deidara?" Tanya Kabuto pada si penabrak itu.

"Nggak baru kok, un. Cuma menyempurnakan komposisi yang minggu lalu aja." Jawab si penabrak sambil sedikit nyengir.

"Oh iya, nggak kenapa-kenapa kan? Un?" Tanya Deidara ke hinata.

"Ma- Maaf senpai..." Kata Hinata.

"Jangan pake senpai-senpaian, gw juga punya nama kali."

"Ma- maaf... nggg..."

"Nama gw Deidara."

"De-Deidara kun..."

"Jangan pake –kun. Un"

"Ma-maaf.."

"Pake –chan."

"ma- ma... eh?" Hinata tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. _"Chan? Dia cowok kan? minta di panggil -chan?"_

"Dasar aneh... Lo itu cowok kan... udah dewasa lagi... Masa masih minta dipanggil pake embel2 chan?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Biarin... Daripada dipanggil -kun, Panggilan –chan lebih imut kedengerannya, un." Jawab Deidaran dengan muka serius.

"Imut dari hongkon? Dasar Psycho!"

"Kalau Mahasiswa psikologi masuk klub kimia dipanggil psycho, Mahasiswa ilmu keperawatan masuk klub Tinju disebut apa dong? Un." Deidara menyindir Sakura, nggak mau kalah.

"Lo nantang ya?" Sakura langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hooo... Dikira gw takut sama cewek mentang-mentang dia macho gitu? Un?"

"Belom kabur juga... Artinya lo bener2 mau mati kali ini.. Shanaroooo..."

"Ayo liat siapa yang mati!! un, dasar Setan merah muda!!"

"Grrrr..."

"Grrrrr... un."

"Hei-hei... Jangan berantem di depan anggota baru ah... kasian tuh dia ketakutan." Kata Kabuto. Dan memang benar Hinata sudah merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok, terlihat kakinya gemetaran.

"Apa gw perlu bikin laporan terjadi kecelakaan di ruang klub kimia yang memakan korban 2 anggotanya?" Tanya Kabuto, kacamatanya berkilauan dan senyum licik mengiasi wajahnya, tangannya mengangkat beberapa tabung reaksi yang terisi penuh.

'Glek...' Deidara dan Sakura menelan ludahnya bersamaan.

"Jangan pikir ini sudah selesai... Lo lagi hoki aja hari ini, shanarooo... "

"Lo kali yang selamat, unn!!"

Deidara langsung menyadari kalau pandangan Hinata masih terpaku kepadanya. Karena hatinya masih panas, Deidara langsung berkata secara refleks.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya kalo mahasiswa psikologi ikutan klub kimi? Un?"

"E-enggak kok…. Bu-buktinya…"

"Buktinya apa?" Deidara mulai kesal dengan kegugupan Hinata.

"E- nggak apa-apa."

"Heeeeehhhhh? Un?" Deidara mendekatkan kepalanya ke Hinata

"A-anu… Sh-Shirahama Kenichi aja bisa belajar macem-macem bela diri… Ta- tapi dia tetep jadi anggota klub merawat tanaman…" Lanjut Hinata ketakutan.

Mendengar itu, Deidara menarik kepalanya dengan tampang shock.

"Ma-maaf… A-aku memang kebanyakan baca komik…. Sampe di-dijulukin 'Otaku' sama temen-temen… Ma-maaf…" Hinata semakin gugup. _"Ba- bagaimana nih? Bisa-bisa gw di-cap anak aneh sama senpai-senpai di sini…."_

"Lo… Lo juga baca History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi ya?"

Jawaban dari Deidara ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan Hinata.

"De-Deidara senpai juga baca?"

"Jangan panggil gw pake 'Senpai'!! Panggil gw Dei-Chan aja! Un….. And btw, Iya gw baca tuh komik. Kenapa? I'm an Otaku and I'm Proud of it. un!" Jawab Deidara sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke depan muka Hinata, tanpa menyadari kalau muka cewek itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

* * *

Yayyyy…..

Akhirnya kejadian juga gw bikin Fanfic Romance….

Gimana Crack-pairingnya? Minta komen dong…

Oiya… ikutan ah buka lowongan OC… Butuh chara buat jadi temen se-klub mereka nih… sekitar 2 orang…. Terus butuh anggota klub otaku juga… kasih aja nama yg ingin dipake disertai game favorit, manga favorit, dan anime favorit :d … .


	2. More Similar than we Thought

Wew….

Thx Review-nya buat Chapter 1..

Nggak nyangka kalo banyak yang minta jadi OC wew…

Jadi apa boleh buat, terpaksa giliran munculnya harus disesuaikan dengan urutan nge-reviewnya… :d

Bales Review dlu ah… ;D

**X-tee**: Hoo… Hinata cocok sama sapa aj y? kalo dari sudut pandang gw sih malah Deidara yang cocok sama siapa aj… (baik cewek maupun cowok..) weeekkkkkssss T_T eniway… Karena Cuma sekedar minta temen se klub, kliatannya kamu jadi anggota klub kimia juga deh..

**Yonchan: **Yah, namanya cinta kan bisa bikin orang OOC, :D (*ditimpuk sendal)… Narubase ya? Nggak tau… Ide banyak, tapi blom tau cara nyambung2innya… T_T. OC-ya? Jadi anggota Otaku-club-nya deh…

**Faika: **Ok2.. Tapi karena nggak ada dafter-Otaku-ish-nya, jadi temen Klub kimia aja y… ;p

**Niku-Chan: **sip2… Anggota Otaku-geng juga nanti…

**Sisanya yang mita Jadi OC: **gw usahakan masuk.. Tapi mungkin lowongan untuk jadi temen udah keisi penuh semua. Mungkin nanti jadi temen dari karakter yang lain… maafkan aku… -_-a

Buat yg lain: Lowongan OC masih ada kok (mungkin). Tapi bukan yang sering2 tampil… ;p

Ok, kita mulai aja… udah buang2 170-an _words_ nih buat kata2 pembuka…

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya saya

Genshiken itu Klub dari Manga/Anime berjudul sama (Genshiken juga) Karanga Kio Shimoku

Manga, Anime, atau Game yang disebutkan di sini punya penciptanya masing-masing… Liat aja referensi di bawah cerita.

* * *

**Chapter 2: More similar than we thought **

Akhirnya, sisa hari Hinata dan Deidara di klub kimia mereka habiskan dengan ngobrol tentang HSD Kenichi (1).

"… Sensei-nya sih Gw suka sama Koetsuji Akisame. Un."

"Hee.. kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. Tampaknya sikap malu-malu saat bicara-nya Hinata hilang kalau topik yang dibicarakan adalah topik kesukaannya, dan salah satu topik yang dia suka adalah Manga.

"Mungkin karena dia juga seniman kali ya… unn… Tapi jujitsu-nya dia mirip Aikido sih."

"Ngg… De-Deidara C-chan juga belajar Aikido?" Tanya Hinata, yang gugup bicara-nya kembali, entah karena topik pembicaraan berubah, atau karena dia belum terbiasa memanggil seorang 'lelaki dewasa' dengan embel-embel –_chan._

"Yah, lumayanlah… Dan dua, un."

"Hee…. He-hebat… Di sini ikutan klub bela dirinya Aikido juga dong…"

"Ah.. Nggak… Gw ikutan 'Akatsuki Fight Club'." Jawab Deidara.

"A-Akatsuki Fight Club?"

"Yah… Intinya sih klub bela diri tanpa latihan… Jadi anggotanya cuma mengasah _skill _masing-masing dengan bertarung satu sama lain tanpa ada aturan umum. Un."

"Be-berbahaya dong… A-apa nggak ada ya-yang luka parah ka-kalau tiap minggu bertarung begitu?"

"Makanya, untuk bergabung harus di-tes dulu… Kalau dianggap terlalu lemah ya tidak bisa diterima. Un…"

"Ohh…."

"Tapi Itung-itung pendapatan tambahan sih. Un.. hehehe…." Kata Deidara nyengir.

"Pe-Pendapatan tambahan?"

"Kita menjual jasa _Bodyguard _atau kadang-kadang malah diminta bantu-bantu sama pasukan keamanan Universitas Swasta Konoha. Un." Deidara mulai menyombongkan diri, "Oh iya… Lo ikut klub bela diri juga di sini?" Tanyanya ke Hinata.

"Ng- nggak… U-udah ikutan di dojo di rumah."

"Hee… Keluarga lo punya dojo ya? Dojo apa be-te-we?"

Tetapi sebelum sempat Hinata menjawabnya, terdengar sebuah lagu yang, *ahem, imut-imut.

"_Kero! Kero! Kero!_

_Iza susume chikyuu shinryaku seyo_

_Kekkerokkero!_

_Kasa motte dekaketa hi ni wa itsumo hare"_

"Dei… Hape-lo tuh bunyi.." Teriak Kabuto sambil berusaha menahan ketawa-nya. Sementara Sakura sudah ngakak guling-guling di lantai. Beberapa member lain pun sudah membungkukkan badan menahan tawa.

"_Kero! To March.." _Pikir Hinata. _"Ternyata Dei-chan juga suka Keroro Gunsou_(2)_"_

"Apa?!?!? Sekarang? Ya.. Ya…. Bayar langsung ke si Kakuzu aja…" Ucap Deidara di _Handphone_-nya.

"Ngg… Kawan-kawan…" Ucap Deidara riang, "…. Dan Lawan-lawan" Sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sakura, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan pandangan pembunuh ala Sakura, "Ada panggilan dari PaKUSKo (Pasukan Keamanan Universitas Swasta Konoha), dimintain tolong… Jadi gw pergi dulu ya… un… Jangan Kangen ya… Cupcup Mmuahh…" Kata Deidara sok imut.

"Cih ngapain Kangen?" Canda Sakura.

"A-anoo… Sampai.. ngg…" Tiba-tiba Hinata menyeletuk.

"Gw sih ke sini tiap Senen sama jumat." Kata Deidara. Dan dia pun menghilang setelah membuka dan menutup pintu masuk ke klub. (bukan menghilang dong ya namanya…-_-a)

…………………….

Setelah kepergian Deidara untuk menjalankan request yang diberikan kepadanya, Hinata tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"_Kok… kok gw tadi tiba-tiba mau bilang sampai ketemu lagi ya?" _pikir Hinata yang jangankan kencan, pengalaman untuk bilang sampai ketemu lagi sama cowok di luar famili-nya aja bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sementara itu…..

"_Kok tadi gw tiba-tiba ngasih tau kapan gw dateng ke klub lagi ya?" _Pikir Deidara, _"tapi gak apa-apa lah.. Lumayan bisa ngobrol-ngobrol soal Animanga lagi."_

Tampaknya kedua tokoh utama kita ini sangat amat lemot kalo berurusan sama Percintaan..

..........................

"Eh eh…. Nama kamu Hinata kan?" Kata seorang member wanita Klub kimia yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Hinata.

"I-iya… Ka-kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kenalin… nama gw Tee, tapi sering dipanggil sama temen X-Tee, anggota baru juga." Kata wanita itu. "Eh eh… Senpai yang tadi itu ternyata baik ya? Abis lo bisa ngobrol dengan santai gitu sih sama dia."

"Engg… Mungkin karena kita sa-sama-sama suka sama komik yang sama…" Kata Hinata agak gugup _"Eh, gw tadi ngomong kata 'sama' berapa kali ya?" _Pikir Hinata tanpa menyadari kalau itu tidak penting.

"Oh… Nggak, abisnya tadi dia masuk ke klub sambil nyengir-nyegir terus siul-siul lagu yang nggak jelas, terus tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung masuk ruangan itu. Terus.. BOOOMMM!!!" Ujar X-Tee sambil menunjuk ke ruangan khusus experimen berbahaya.

"Ohh… Itu suara-suara yang termasuk wajar kok kalo dari ruangan itu." Kata seorang member senior, "Nama gw Faika be-te-we. Tahun ke tiga." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan meminta salaman.

"Bi-biasa?"

"Iya… Biasa… Kalo si Kabuto ato Sakura yang lagi di dalem sana, suara-suaranya bisa lebih serem loh."

"Le-Lebih serem?" Terdengar dua suara anggota baru kita bercampur satu sama lain.

"Iya… Kalo si Kabuto yan ada di dalem, Biasanya yang kedengeran itu suara besi meleleh."

"Be-besi meleleh?!?!"

"Ka-Kalau Sakura Senpai?"

"Kalau Sakura sih lebih serem karena suara tikus-nya"

"Ti-tikus." Lagi lagi ini dua suara yang tumpang tindih.

"Iya… Dia kan fakultas Keperawatan. Jadi di sini dia latihan kimia buat mencari ramuan kimia yang bagus untuk obat luka luar… Dan dia selalu bilang kalau obat luka yang bagus itu pasti sakit.." Ujar Faika, di mukanya terlukis sebuah trauma.

"Glek!!!" Seketika itu juga para member baru klub tersebut merasa sedikit menyesal telah memasuki sarang monster.

…………….

Malamnya di Kost-an Deidara…

"_Ngg…. Dia juga suka Animanga kan?Unn., Apa kalau ketemu lagi nanti gw ajak aja dia buat join ya? Un…"_ Pikir Deidara saat dia mengingat-ingat obrolan ala Otaku-nya dengan Hinata tadi siang sambil membuka-buka Fanfiction dot net kita tercinta _"Tapi dipikir-pikir anak tadi lumayan imut juga deh… Jarang-jarang ada cewek bermuka innocent di jaman sekarang" _Deidara mulai meng-klik-klik mous-nya dengan pikiran kosong. _"Eh….. Kenapa mesti gw mikirin dia sih?"_ Tiba-tiba Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mulai melihat halaman Fanfic yang dibukanya, "Kyaaaa!!!!!! Apaan ini?!?!?!? UN!!!! No-NobiDora (3)?!?!?! Lemon?!?!?!" Deidara panik karena kekacauan yang dia buat dengan meng-klik mouse sembarangan.

Pesan moral: Fanfiction dot net kadang-kadang bisa SANGAT _**mengerikan**_ :(

…………………

Sementara itu di tempat Hinata tinggal.

"Jadi kamu yakin akan nge-kost, Hinata?" Tanya seorang pria berlambut hitam-lurus-halus-nan-mengkliat-berjambang-dua dengan mata yang mirip dengan Hinata.

"I-Iya kak Neji.. Nggak enak kan ngerepotin sepupu terus-terusan… Lagian kan kak Neji itu ketua PaKUSKo… Jadi tiap hari harus berangkat pagi." Kata Hinata.

Jadi karena rumah Hinata yang jauh dari USK, dia sementara tinggal di rumah sepupunya, Neji, sementara mencari Kost yang murah dan dekat dengan kampus.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Hinata cayaaannnggggg….. Kalo perlu oom beliin motor ato mobil deh..." Kata seseorang setengah baya yang memiliki rambut yang miripseperti Neji dengan muka ingin mencium Hinata.

"Ayah bikin malu aja sih!!!!" Teriak neji dengan sukses menendang Hizashi Hyuuga sampai mental masuk kamarnya.

"Oh… Oh iya… Kak Neji itu ketua PaKUSKo kan."

"Iya… memang kenapa?"

"Ke-kenal yang namanya Deidara nggak? A-aku kenal di k-klub kimia tadi… Ka-katanya sering dimintain tolong sama PaKUSKo… Ka-kalo nggak salah nama klub-nya dia itu A-akatsuki."

Neji diam…. Tiba-tiba satu Sweatdrop muncul…. Dua… Tiga…. Disusul sweatdrop-sweatdrop lainnya… Mukanya menunjukkan campuran berbagai macam trauma seakan-akan kata 'Deidara' dan 'kenangan indah' tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Setelah cukup banyak Sweatdrop di kepala dan Tampang trauma di muka, Neji pun menjawab, "Ke-kenal….."

"A-ah… Ka-kalo nggak mau jawab nggak apa-apa kok." Ujar Hinata yang karena melihat reaksi kakak sepupunya itu jadi ikut-ikutan Sweatdropped.

"Kenal kok… kenapa kok nanya-nanya soal dia?" Neji akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan 'kewarasan dan ke-cool-an-nya' lagi.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok…" Kata Hinata sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"_Kok gw jadi deg-deg-an gini sih?" _Pikir Hinata tanpa menyadari kalau mukanya juga sudah sedikit memerah.

………………

Esoknya.

**Genshiken **

**Cabang Universitas Swasta Konoha**

**Only Otaku Inside!!!**

**Commoners welcome**

**(but not for long)**

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub bertuliskan kata-kata diatas tadi.

"_Se-sekarang untuk klub sosial, apa klub ini baik-baik saja ya?"_

"Permisi… Kakak anggota klub ini ya?" Tanya seorang wanita di sebelah hinata.

"Bu-bukan… Sa-saya juga anak tahun pertama…" Kata Hinata kaget, "Na-nama saya Hinata."

"Kenalin! Yonchan!" Kata wanita itu dengan riang, "Masih tahun pertama juga."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka, seorang wanita muncul.

"Selamat siangggg!!!! Mari lihat-lihat ke dalam… Nggak usah malu-mau, Kalian Otaku juga kan? Dari tampangnya ketauan kok. Oiya, be-te-we, nama gue Niku.." Kata wanita tersebut nyerocos tanpa menghiraukan Yonchan dan Hinata yang sudah sweatdropped.

Di dalam ruangan sudah ada dua orang pria, yang satu berambut lurus-tetapi-tidak-simetris, dan yang satu lagi berambut jabrik-panjang-ke-segala-sisi-kepala.

"Yang berambut gaya emo itu namanya Izumo, yang rambutnya kayak orang purba males keramas itu Kotetsu." Cerocos Niku tanpa memperhatikan urat-urat yang sudah muncul di kepala Izumo dan Kotetsu. "Kombinasi mereka dalam 'First Person Shooting' Game sagat terkenal loh." Lanjutnya, "Masih ada beberapa member lain sih… Tapi dikenalinnya nanti aja ya kalo mereka dateng, Nah, silahkan uduk dan silahkan baca komik yang tersimpan di ruangan ini."

"_Pemales amat sih?" _Pikir Yonchan sambil Sweatdropped

"Ke-Kelihatannya klub yang 'hidup' ya…" Ujar Hinata.

Akhirnya kedua member baru tersebut pun duduk, Yonchan mulai berbisik-bisik pada Hinata.

"Eh-eh… Lihat tuh, cowok-cowoknya lumayan imut ya. Hehehe…"

"…." _"Ternyata dia suka tipe yang begitu ya?" _pikir Hinata, "I-iya…"

"Menurut kamu siapa yang 'Uke'?" Cerocos Yonchan yang dengan sukses membuat muka Hinata memerah dengan semerah-merahnya.

"A… I-itu… a-anu…." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Pasti yang rambut lurus ya… Orang yang rambutnya turun gitu nggak mungkin lebih agresif daripada yang rambutnya berdiri kan?" Kata Yonchan sambil nyengir.

'BRAKKKKK!!!' Izumo memukul meja dengan muka marah.

"Ma-maaf kak…" Ujar Yonchan ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di balik badan Hinata. _"Ke-kedengeran ya… Sensitif banget kuping nih orang." _

"LO PASTI MIKIR GW ITU UKE KAN!!!!! AYO NGAKU!!!" Teriak Izumo, "KENAPA SIH MENTANG-MENTANG RAMBUT GW LURUS GW SELALU HARUS DISANGKA UKE??? PADAHAL KAN….."

"GOBLOKKK!!!! Jangan ngomongin hal-hal memalukan ah!!!!" Kotetsu memotong jeritan Izumo dengan cara memukul kepalanya dengan julit kreang besar. Dari mana datangnya kulit kerang, dan apa hubungannya dengan Genshiken? Jangan tanya saya :p .

"_Padahal apa?" _Pikir Yonchan dan Hinata dengan muka memerah, memikirkan apa seharusnya lanjutan kata-kata Izumo tadi.

"Ah…. Apa sih? Un. Aktifitas klub belum mulai, kok udah berisik? Un?" Ujar seseorang sembari masuk ke ruangan Genshiken. Pria tersebut berambut kuning dengan kunciran yang tidak biasa.

"Ah… ini juga salah satu anggota kita yang 'hardcore' Otaku." Ucap Niku dengan tidak sopan. "Dia ahli game Strategi kita, namanya…."

"De-Deidara…chan?" Celetuk Hinata.

"Hina-chan?" Kata Deidara tak kalah kagetnya. Sampai-sampai dia lupa menambahkan 'un' di akhir kalimatnya.

* * *

Reference:

(1). History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, by Syun Matsuena

(2). Keroro Gunsou, by Mine Yoshizaki. Kero! To March, Song by Nobuaki Kakuda & Juri Ihata

(3). Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio

* * *

Hyaahhhhh….. Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga…. Maaf ya kalo OC-nya Gajebo… Baru pertama kali make OC sih…. -_-a

Buat yang daftar OC tapi blom muncul, silahkan bersabar. Peluang daftar belom ditutup kok.

**Special OC recruitment: Ada yang berminat jadi pacar salah satu dari Izumo atau Kotetsu? :)**** ini akan diundi.**

Aniway tolong review ya pendapat kalian.


	3. It's a small World After All 1

Weww……

Masih ada 1 Ujian Final lagi sih....

Tapi kayaknya "panggilan alam" buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini terlalu kuat (halah, lebay)

Ok, kita mulai aja langsung

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter2 dari komik Naruto bukan punya saya...

Genshiken Manga/Anime berjudul sama (Genshiken juga) Karanga Kio Shimoku

Manga, Anime, atau Game yang disebutkan di sini punya penciptanya masing-masing… Liat aja referensi di bawah cerita.

* * *

**It's a Small World After All – 1**

.......

........

_To protect the world from devestation  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and __love__  
To extend our reach to the stars above _

_(1)_

Loh? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian salah membuka fanfic?

Tenang.... Ini bener kok "Otaku Chemists Story". Mari kita flashback sejenak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi....

........

.........

**Mundur 20 menit.**

**.............**

Sebagai anggota baru, Yonchan langsung akrab dengan Niku, mungkin karena sama2 doyan Yaoi ya... :p

Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang main game berduaan.

Deidara dan Hinata hanya bisa bengong saja.

"_Shit, kok gw jadi diem gini sih? Ajak ngomong nggak ya?__ Hnn... Tapi kalo dia mikir macem2? Arrggghhhhh........" _Pikir Deidara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, _"Mana si Setan Kipas lagi pacaran di klub game lagi... Ah.... What The Hell!!!" _Dan Deidara pun berdiri.

"Un!!!" Ucapnya sambil menggebrak meja, dengan sukses mendapat perhatian dari semua member lainnya, "Karena si setan kipas, Temari, yang juga ketua kita kelihatannya lagi pacaran di klub game, jadi kelihatannya dia nggak akan dateng hari ini... Jadi, perkenalannya kita mulai aja. Un."

............ (perkenalan diri di skip untuk menghemat halaman *dijitak gara-gara males)....

"Baiklah, kita mulai pengenalan tentang kegiaan di klub ini. Un." Deidara melanjutkan setelah masing-masing anggota mamperkenalakan diri. "Dimulai dari Gw ya, unn.... Gw itu di sini ngurus masalah pertandingan game. Biasanya sih Gw-nya sendiri ikut pertandingan game _strategy_ ato _tactics, _Un. Kalo si Izukote di sana mereka jagi soal game first-person shooting. Biasanya di kampus ini suka ada kompetisi game gitu deh... Jadi, kalo ngerasa pe-de, ikut aja, un." Kata Deidara yang menjadi ceria setelah berbicara soal game, "Lanjut, un.... Niku!"

"Kalo gw terkenal sebagai Ratu Doujinshi." Kata Niku sambil memegang dagu dan bergaya narsis.

"He-hebat ya...." Hinata mulai angkat suara.

"Mau lihat?" Niku mulai semangat.

"Bi... bisa setelah selesai kegiatan perkenalan nggak?" Mohon Deidara sambil sweatdropped.

"Dei-chan.... Sebagai otaku sejati harusnya bisa tahan sama sedikit gambar _Yaoi_ dong..." Omel Niku.

"SEDIKIT?!?!?!?! Yaoi elo itu udah _Triple-X _tau!!!!" Deidara mulai kehilangan kontrol.

"Serius???? MAU LIHATTTT!!!!!!" Yonchan menjerit kegirangan.

"TUNGGU SAMPE PERKENALAN SELESAI!!!!!!! UN!!!!!!"

"Baiklah, Izukot....." Deidara tiba-tiba sadar kalau kedua orang yang akan dipanggil sudah tidak ada.

"Kami adalah....." Suara Kotetsu datang dari balik kerai yang dibuat dari seprai yang digantung diatas tiang.

"Ahli Cosplay di sini" Lanjut suara yang berbeda dari tempat sama, suara milik Izumo.

'Sreekkkk.....' Kerai pun terbuka.....

"_Tuhan.... un... Gw salah apa sama Lo... un...." _Batin Deidara sambil menenggelamkan matanya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Di situ berdirilah sosok Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan baju putih ketat yang menggantung diatas perut. Di baju putih tersebut ada huruf "R" besar berwarna pink. Mereka memakai kaos dalaman hitam. Sebagai bawahannya, Izumo memakai celana panjang putih dan sepatu boot setinggi betis. Sementara Kotetsu, (membuat Deidara ingin muntah dan menangis di saat bersamaan) dia memakai rok mini putih dan sepatu boot setinggi paha.

"_To protect the world from devestation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and __love__"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Kotetsu", "Izumo"  
"Team Rocket, blastoff at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"_(1)

'............' Para penonton Cuma bisa Sweatdropped melihat cosplay yang sangat "menghebohkan" dari duet IzuKote tersebut.

.............

.............

Setelah para member Genshiken sadar dari 'koma-akibat-ngeliat-pemandangan-heboh'-nya.

"Sekarang kita yang nanya-nanya ke anak baru kan? Nyuu...."

"Kotetsu, nggak usah sok imut deh.. un..." Kata Deidara lemas, Melindungi matanya dari melihat Kotetsu yang belum berganti pakaian. Ingat, Masih pake ROK MINI!!!!

"Udah boleh kan?"

"Yah... silahkan"

"Nyuuu....." Kotetsu dengan sok imut melangkah ke arah Hinata.

"Hina-chan sudah punya pacar belom?" Tanyanya blak-blak-an.

'Pfftttt!!!!' Hinata dengan sukses menyemburkan air yang lagi diminumnya, mukanya memerah.

'Deg!' Deidara tiba-tiba berkonsentrasi penuh, _"Bodoh, un... Kenapa ditanya terang-terangan gitu sih? Un. Tapi Gw juga mau tau sih." _Sekarang seluruh indra pendengaran Deidara terpusat ke mulut kecil milik Hinata.

"A... ada...."

"_Yah... Cewek semanis itu pastinya udah punya pacar sih... un... Ngapain juga Gw pikirin sih." _Pikir Deidara sambil mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"....Ada senpai dari SMA-ku yang... A-aku suka...." Ujar Hinata dengan muka semerah tomat, "Di, dia juga kuliah di sini kok....."

"Ohh.... Siapa? Siapa? Nyooo?" Izumo ikut-ikutan sok imut.

"Na, Namanya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki...."

"Yang pemain bola itu?"

"I... Iya...."

"Waahhh... Dia kan juga terkenal di tim Sepak Bola Universitas..."

"Be.. Begitu ya?" Muka Hinata semakin memerah.

"Lo udah pernah ngaku kalo suka ke orangnya? Un?" Deidara tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung, dan dengan sukses mengubah atmosfer di ruangan Genshiken.

"E-enggak..."

"Sering ngobrol?"

"Wa, waktu Aku jadi manajer klub sepak bola aja sih."

"Hal pribadi?"

"Eng.. enggak, tentang klub aja."

"Setelah dia lulus sering berhubungan?"

"Nggak......." Hinata mulai merasa _useless._

"Percuma deh... Sia sia... un... Kalau gitu lupain aja dia! Un! Nggak ada guna....."

'Brakkkk!!!!!' empat gebrakan meja terdengar.

"Deidara!!!! Tidak sopan tau!!!!" Niku.

"Jangan kasar gitu dong!!!" Izumo.

"Hargain dong perasaan dia!!!" Kotetsu.

"Se. Senpai!!!" Hinata juga ikut-ikutan.

Atmosfer di ruang Genshiken menjadi sangat tegang. Yonchan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik Doujin Yaoi yang lagi di bacanya.

"Unn.... Sorry-sorry....unn..." Kata Deidara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gw pulang dulu ya, tiba-tiba nggak enak badan. Un... Oh iya, besok Gw ditantangin si rambut ijuk buat nyoba game strategi baru. Un... Jadi nggak dateng ke Genshiken." Kata Deidara sambil berlalau pergi.

"Si Dei-chan kenapa sih?" Dengus Niku kesal.

"Nggak.."

"...Tau tuh...."

"... Nggak Biasanya...."

"....Dia begitu..."

"....Biasanya kan...."

"....Dia itu kan...."

".... Ce...."

"...Ria...."

Satu kalimat tadi diucapkan oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu secara bergantian tanpa terputus-putus. Membuat Yonchan melongo dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata: 'Hebaattt... -pantes-mereka-jadi-duet-raja-cosplay'.

".........." Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Perasaan kesal dan rasa bersalah yang entah dari mana datangnya membuatnya termenung selama sesi Genshiken. Kecuali saat Yonchan dan Niku menyodorkan halaman Yaoi-XXX yang paling extrim ke depan muka Hinata. Dia langsung mimisan dan pingsan.

............

Sementara itu Deidara pulang dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"_Kenapa mesti si Naruto itu sih? Un... Kenapa Gw tiba-tiba ngamuk sih? Un...." _Dia sudah berada di kos-annya tanpa ingatan bagaimana caranya pulang. _"Kenapa juga Gw mesti mikirin hal gituan sih? Dia nggak bisa jadian sama Naruto juga salahnya sendiri kan? Un...."_

Deidara merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

"_Should I tell the 'Truth'?"

* * *

_

Reference:

(1). Team Rocket Theme from Anime: Pokemon.

* * *

Wew.....

Chappie 3 selesai juga....

Maaf Pendek... Lagi di tengah-tengah musim ujian nih!!! ~ ~

Tapi arc 'It's a small world after all bakal ada 3-4 chappie kok ^ ^.

Next Chapter:

Kenapa dengan Naruto?

What is the 'Truth'?

Yang belom jadi OC tapi udah daftar, harap versabar ya... ^_^

Masih dibuka:

**Undian untuk menjadi pacar salah satu antara Izumo atau Kotetsu.**


	4. It's a small World After All 2

Gwahahahah….

Akhirnya Fict ini lanjut juga... (Inner: YEAHH!!!!)

Lagi libur nih.... Tapi karena kemaren2 selama libur jalan2 melulu baru sekarang bisa selese nih chapter... -_-

Ok deh.... Langsung to the point aj...

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter2 dari komik Naruto bukan punya saya...

Genshiken Manga/Anime berjudul sama (Genshiken juga) Karanga Kio Shimoku

Manga, Anime, atau Game yang disebutkan di sini punya penciptanya masing-masing… Liat aja referensi di bawah cerita.

* * *

**It's a Small World After All – 2**

...........

...........

Lelaki berambut pirang-berdiri tersebut berhasil mencetak angka kemenangan tim sepak bola-nya. Terlihat sekali wajah cerianya dihiasi pantulan matahari sore saat dia dan teman-teman se-timnya berjalan ke bangku tim mereka. Di bangku cadangan, manager cantik berambut hitam halus-lurus, dan mata yang bening berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Na-naruto kun, se-selamat ya."

"Kita berhasil Hinata-chan!!!! Kita menjadi wakil propinsi!!!" Katanya dengan semangat.

"Ka-kalau ada Naruto-kun sih pasti bisa." Kata si manager dengan tersenyum.

"Ini juga berkat usaha manger yang bekerja dengen sepenuh hati..." Kata si rambut pirang tersebut dengan penuh perasaan kepada si manager tadi.

Si pemuda pirang membuka lebar kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum dan mendekat kepada manager tadi.

"Hinata-chan, terima kasih ya."

Saat badan mereka sudah hampir menempel, sang pemuda pun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh manager tadi... dan.....

...........

...........

Hinata membuka matanya. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang dia ketahui sebagai kamar tidurnya. Ya dia tidur di sebuah ruangan di rumah sepupu-nya selama dia masih mencari kost yang sesuaai dengan kriteria 'aman, sopan, dan berharga rasional' ala sepupunya.

"_Yah.... Cuma mimpi ya."_Batinnya kecewa. _"Tapi kalau mimpi indah sepertinya pertanda baik, hihihi...." _pikirnya. Dan Hinata pun segera bersiap-siap dengan hati ceria.

................

.................

Di tempat lain, Deidara sedang merenung.

"_Gw sebenernya kenapa sih? Un...." _Pikirnya, sepertinya dia teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu di ruang Genshiken.

"_Si nanas saja sampai khawatir gitu."_

.............

**Flashbak satu hari**

".....ra...." Seorang berambut nanas memanggil Deidara dari balik komputernya. Komputer yang ia gunakan bertolak belakang dengan komputer yang digunakan oleh Deidara.

"..............."

"Deidara...." Si rambut nanas mulai berdiri dan memandang Deidara.

"................"

"HOYYYY...... DEI!!!!" Teriak si rambut nanas persis di sebelah telinga Deidara.

"!!!! Ah, Shika... apa-apaan sih? Un... Kaget tau...." Kata Deidara sambil jatuh menghindar dari rambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

"He? Justru gw yang mau tanya! Lo apa-apaan sih?"

"Apa-apaan gimana?"

"Lo nggak niat main ini game ya?"

"Un?" Deidara tersadar. _"Game, Oh iya... lagi ngadu ya kita?"_

Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam _game console _dari berbagai jaman. Dari mulai Atari, sampai 'Sony Playstation 3' dan Komputer yang berbasis 'Pentium 4' dan 'Windows Vista'. Khusus untuk komputer, terdapat delapan buah komputer sejenis yang terhubung dengan _Lan Cable. _Dan di sinilah, salah satu klub otaku USK bermarkas, ya ini adalah ruang 'Game appreciation Club'.

"Lo itu.... Biasanya kan kita main minimal harus dua jam baru ada yang menang. Sekarang satu jam aja belom ada, tapi lo udah kalah."

"Unn...."

Shikamaru tiba-tiba tersenyum licik, "Masalah cewek ya? Hehehe.... Deidara ini....." Katanya menggoda Deidara.

"Apa-apaan sih un... mana mungkin....." Kata-kata dari Deidara gak terputus. _"Gara-gara cewek? Mungkin juga ya... 'Dia' kan cewek."_

**End of Flashback**

...................

.....................

Hari Kamis, Hinata datang ke ruang klub Kimia.

"Haloo... Hinata-chan kan?" Sapa Kabuto, memastikan kalau dia mengingat nama member baru dari klub yang dipimpinnya dengan benar.

"I, iya.... Kabuto Senpai kan? Dan.. Sa.. Sakura Senpai?" Hinata membalas, juga memastikan bahwa dia mengingat nama senpai-senpai-nya dengan benar.

"Iya...." Kata Sakura sok imut sambil memeluk Hinata. Diikuti dengan wajah ketakutan dari Kabuto.

'brakk...' Sebuah pintu terdengar tertutup dari arah ruang khusus eksperimen berbahaya.

"Unn... " Dari dalamnya keluar Deidara, hanya tampaknya saat ini keadaannya kurang baik. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya antara ceria gajebo, atau nyentrik, atau bahkan kombinasi keduanya, hari ini tidak tampak sama sekali.

"Deiii-Chaannn.... Sudah selesai pake ruangannya?" Tanya Sakura sambil melompat-lompat. Ini juga yang membuat heran anak-anak baru, berlawanan dengan kondisi Deidara, Sakura terlihat sangat ceria hari ini.

"Un.." Deidara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dei-chan... yang semangat dong..." Sambil memukul Deidara dengan _uppercut_ bertenaga 'yang-bagi-Sakura-rasanya-pelan' tepat di ulu hati Deidara.

"Uhuk...uhuk!!!!" Deidara terbatuk-batuk.

"Dei-chan... nggak apa-apa kan? Maaf ya...." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk deidara. Diikuti dengan pandangan kaget anak-anak satu klub.

"Iya... un..." Deidara tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh.. Hai... un..." Deidara melihat Hinata sekilas, mengucapkan 'hai' sambil melambaikan tangan sekadarnya, dan langsung duduk di di depan beberapa tabung reaksi, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmm... aneh..." Gumam Kabuto, yang langsung dikelilingi oleh Tee dan Faika, serta Hinata yang 'diseret' oleh mereka berdua untuk memulai gossip dari apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Kabuto.

"Kalau Sakura sih sekali-sekali biasa seperti ini...." Lanjut Kabuto, "Tapi kalau Deidara, jarang-jarang dia bisa 'bengong' sampe taraf parah kayak gini...."

"_Apa dia masih mempermasalahkan soal dua hari yang lalu itu ya?" _Pikir Hinata, _"Tapi kalau begini sih salah dia sendiri juga kan? Nanti aja deh gw nanyanya...."_

"Emang si Sakura bisa begitu itu kenapa sih senpai?" Tanya Tee kepada Faika dan Kabuto.

"Khukuku.... Rahasia dong... Nanti juga tau sendiri... Iya kan Fai?"

"Iyaaa!!!! Nanti Tee dan Hinata juga tau sendiri kok...."

"Kenapa siih...." Tee mulai cemberut.

..............

Beberapa menit kemudian, selagi wanita-wanita klub kimia tadi sedang menggosipkan Deidara.....

"Soree...." Dan semua mata pun tertuju pada sumber suara, pintu masuk ke ruang klub Kimia.

Hinata tercengang, kaget, bingung, dan gembira bercampur saat melihat sosok yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut pirang-pendek-berdiri, menggunakan ikat kepala warna hitam, baju sepak bola berwarna putih-merah, dan celana training berwarna hitam-oranye memasuki ruang klub kimia. Dia tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih cemerlang dan cengiran ala musang.

"Eh.. Naruto... apa kabar." Kata Kabuto.

"Yo... Baik2 aja..." Jawab orang yang disapa, "Eh, Dei-chan.... Haloo...." Katanya dengan riang.

"Un...." Deidara hanya melambaikan tangan, dan melanjutkan kesibukannya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kabuto dengan heran. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Na... Naruto senpai..."

"Hmm..?" Naruto menengok ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara, dan dari sumber suara dia melihat adik kelasnya di SMA dulu.

"Hina-chan ya? Wah.... sudah lama nggak ketemu ya?" Kata Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Hinata, membuat sang wanita memerah mukanya.

.................

"Jadi, Hina-chan sekarang nggak jadi manager klub sepak bola lagi?"

"Nggak... a, aku sekarang mau coba ikut klub sosial dan kimia aja..."

"Hoo... Yah, yang penting bisa dinikmati lah.... Padahal kamu itu bagus loh jadi manager... hehehe...."

"_Eh... Naruto senpai bilang gw bagus buat jadi manager?jangan2 dia kangen sama gw.. kyaaa....." _Pikir Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Ja... Jadi Naruto senpai masih ikutan klub sepak bola?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh harap. (?)

"Setahun pertama aja sih.... Sekarang baru ganti klub... Ternyata bakat gw itu bukan di sepak bola." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ta.. tapi Naruto senpai itu berbakat kok!! Lagian i.. itu kan baju sepak bola..." Hinata mulai panik, takut-takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Futsal..."

"Hah?"

"Gw sudah keluar dari klub sepak bola... Sekarang gw anggota klub futsal." Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Hinata pun tertawa kecil...

"_Unn... Sepertinya __benar deh yang ditaksir Hinata itu Naruto yang ini.... This is getting worse, un..."_ Pikir Deidara saat melihat percakapan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat gelagat Deidara langsung berpikir, _"Kayaknya bener deh kalau si Dei-chan ada masalah sama Naruto.... Apa nanti gw tanya aja ya? Yah... Itu urusan nanti.. sekarang harus PDKT sama Naruto.. Yosh!!!" _Pikir Hinata yang inner-nya langsung jadi liar saat bertemu dengan kakak kelas idolanya setelah berpisah selama satu tahun.

"Ja- jadi Naruto senpai a-apa kabarnya nih selama kuliah di sini?" Hinata mulai mencoba berbasa-basi....

"Hehehe... Kabar apaan nih?" Naruto bertanya balik sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Ma-masih main sama g-geng yang dulu lagi?"

"Ohh... The Rookies ya? Udah pisah sih.... Shino, Kiba, sama Chouji kan satu tahun di bawah, Sasuke nggak jelas kabarnya, dan lain-lain lah...."

"Ohh... Ja-Jadi sekarang sa-sama siapa aja..."

"Ohh.... Kebetulan sekarang klub futsal kita sama klub bela diri kita ini anggotanya sama... Jadi kita jadi lumayan deket deh..."

"Na... nama geng-nya apa nih... hehe..."

"The Jinchuurikis... Asik deh... orang-orangnya pada unik-unik... hahaha...."

"Ka.. Kalau teman lain gimana? Kalau... Pa... pacar?" Hinata langsung mencoba 'mengundang' topik.

Di sudut lain Deidara tampak menenggelamkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya memegang dahinya yang tidak pusing.

"Hehehe... Itu sih...." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ya?"

'Brakk!!' Lagi-lagi terdengar suara pintu ruang eksperimen berbahaya terbanting.

"Eh... Sayangku udah selesai?" Kata-kata tak diduga tersebut datang dari..... NARUTO!!!

'Zinggggg.........'

"_Sayang?" _Hinata tak percaya kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi kata-kata tersebut bukan diarahkan kepada dirinya, Hinata pun memutar badannya mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dan disitu ia melihat.....

"Nayuto-kuuunnnn....." Sakura yang baru keluar dari ruang eksperimen berbahaya mendatangi Naruto sambil melompat-lompat riang. Dan langsung memeluk makhluk berambut kuning tersebut.

'_Jdeerrr!!!' _Sebuah petir menyambar 'hati' Hinata, saat ia melihat kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya itu berpelukan dengan wanita lain.

"_And my worse scenario became reality.... un.."_ Dari seberang ruangan, Deidara langsung menenggelamkan matanya ke telapak tangan kirinya seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Lama nunggunya Caaay?" Tanya sakura dengan nada yang di-'imut-imut'-kan.

"Kalau demi kamu, aku tungguin kok say..." Jawab Naruto tak kalah imut, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura sambil tetap memeluk wanita itu.

"Yah... Begitulah.. Kalau Sakura itu tiba-tiba hyper kayak tadi, artinya pacarnya mau ngejemput dia di sini." Kata Faika menjelaskan keadaan kepada Tee yang tebengong-bengong.

"Oh iya... Aku kenalin anggota baruku nih... Ini Tee..."

"Hai..." Sapa Naruto.

"Ha...halo...." Kata Tee tersipu-sipu.

"Dan ini..."

"Hinata... Dia manager klub sepak bola aku pas SMA loh say..." Potong Naruto.

"Ehhh.... yang bener? Kok nggak bilang-bilang sih Hina-chan?" Tanya Sakura, Tangan kanannya masih merangkul bahu Naruto.

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa diam.

Deidara mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. (autis-nya kambuh... *Di- C-3 sama Deidara)

"Oh iya Hina-chan... Sakura ini pacar gw... jadian sekitar 3 bulan lalu." Lanjut Naruto, tangan kirinya tetap merangkul pinggang Sakura.

"A... aku harus pulang dulu.... Ditunggu kakak sepupuku..." Kata Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan berlari ke luar.

"_Waduhh.. un... Lebih buruk dari yang gw bayangin.... Apa gw kejer aja ya? Terus kalo ketemu bilang apa? Minta maaf? Tapi dengan alasan apa? Minta maaf untuk yang mana?" _Deidara mulai berpikir macam-macam dalam benaknya.

"Eh... Tas-nya ketinggalan... Hianataaa!!!" Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Hinata meninggalkan tas-nya berteriak mencoba memanggil Hinata.

"Biar gw yang anterin deh... un...." Semua mata mengarah ke Deidara. Dan dari ekspresinya, bisa dilihat kalau kata-kata tersebut diucapkan Deidara di luar kesadarannya.

TBC......

* * *

Wew....

Chappie-4 selesai!!!!!

Sorry, lama... ada sedikit Writer's Block nih... XD

Ide udah lama muncul, tapi baru sekarang terealisasikan....

R&R.

**Kesempatan Terakhir untuk mendaftar undian jadi pacar Izumo atau Kotetsu....**

**Pemenang bisa dibaca di cerita chapter depan. ;D**


End file.
